At the wrong time
by getoham
Summary: When War comes to Kanto, every man, woman and child will fight to the death. Born a decade too early Ash is forced to fight in a war that he shouldn't be a part of.


When war came to Kanto it came with a thunderous impact. There was no warning from Jhoto, Sinnoh or Hoenn. The was that came was a battle a century, the kind where every man fought. The kind that left every man scarred, and scared. You can try and run from it, you can try and hide from it however it will always find you in the end. A young man born a decade too early gets thrust into the war, he comes out of the war a Hero, but the sacrifices he would make would forever change him. His name is Ash Ketchum and this is his story.

Delia was a young woman who lived a quiet, if robust life. She lived in the small rural town of Pallet town in Kanto. However even with as small as the town was, it was always busy. With it being a port town there was always a ship in the harbor or a merchant coming through. The city thrived with life and bustle. While not a major city like Celadon, there was always something to see, something to do. She was a simple woman, with a simple job. She lead the a small group of guardsman in her city. The troops, as they were known to the world, The Guard, are the elite trainers that hide within Kanto. Only a select few truly know who they are as their numbers are shrouded in mystery and the only thing that is really known about them is that they are deadly and move as silent as the night. No one knows how many they number, each town carries several dozen ready to strike when the time comes; keeping the peace even when the local law enforcement won't, or when they can't. Her job, was being the captain of the corps. The men and woman who fought by her side had gone through hell and back, these men and women were defined by something no other man or woman dared to do before them. They fought alongside their partners.

She lead these powerful trainers through some of the worst battles that had ever come into Kanto. When the raiders from overseas had come she was the one that lead her clansmen to victory. When the crime syndicate had grown firece, and bared its fangs at all it could strike, the threat was quietly neutralized. As a result she was one of the best trainers in the world. In a different time, and a different life she might have been a champion however as there was always constant strife and conflict in her town, she was forced to stay and hone her skills to a razor's edge.

...

"What a perfect day, just the right amount of sun and wind to keep it cool and refreshing out." One of the lookouts stationed atop of a tall tower

"Keep a good look out, it is days like this that heat will shield the passage of ships. Keep your head on a swivel, I've heard rumors of small ships that can pass under the water, along with having powerful water Pokemon, transfer a trainer and his teaam under the water. You remember the team aqua incident?" A stern voice cut across the tower.

"Yes, boss. You don't have to constantly have to remind us about how badly we fail. We know, that's why we have you around to help us out." The watchman sighed out, constantly moving his head back and forth.

"'Sigh'... Alright just be careful, there is something in the air that doesn't sit right with me, it just feels wrong. I'll be in my post then"

"Yes, sir!"

The village was near the coastline providing the rest of Kanto access to the frontiers of Orange islands, Hoenn and a cheaper and easier way to get to Jhoto than the harsh Silver mountain. Marching to the top of large hill that loomed over the ocean and the base; she went up the top of a tower she had made along side many of her Pokemon. Looking over the ocean she got a terrible feeling in her gut, like a powerful blow in her midsection. Grabbing a powerful set of binoculars she gazed deep into the ocean carefully going over the horizon. There was nothing as far as she could see into the ocean. Not even the gulls that lazily glide over the ocean. Grabbing her belt she pulled a Pokeball out, "Command the sky, Aero."

A powerful Pigeot came flying out of the pokeball, it circled the tower going around in a lazy circle around it. Grabbing the ledge she throw herself off, landing perfectly on the back of her powerful Pokemon.

"There is something wrong Aero, there is something in my gut that makes me uneasy. Will you lend me a hand?" she called down to her bird, stroking the massive crest on its head.

A powerful shrill shriek came from the massive bird giving her it's confirmation.

"I knew I could count on you old friend. Now I know that the ocean is the best place to launch an assault so lets do deep into it shall we?"

Taking off at mach 1 the large bird broke the sound barrier letting her compatriots know that she was going off, deep into the ocean again. Flying above the clouds she was able to mask her movements, she went miles out into the ocean until she couldn't see the land anymore and still she couldn't find anything. Glaring at the unending sea she knew that there was something wrong. Suddenly the radio at her hip sparked to life, "Captain, this is Recon."

Grabbing the radio she barked into it. "Go ahead, anything to share?"

"Negative, the only thing that we could find under the sea was the usual suspects, pink corsola and other water types there."

"Were there any Horseas?" She asked the group.

"What? Umm... I didn't see any, give me a second. Hey guys, did any one see any Horseas? 'Nah i didn't see any little guys, why?' Cheifs asking for some reason." They were arguing with one another.

"Shit, move back to the base now!" She yelled at the group.

"What why? We just said there wasn't anything around."

"I don't know how, but we are about to get hit, hard. The Horsea don't come out when and new large body comes into the ocean. Just do it, and quickly. I'll be back as-" she was suddenly cut off as she dropped the radio to dodge a large fire ball.

"Chief?! Chief! Hey whats going on? CHEIF?!"

"Damn that was close, made me drop my radio there. Now what shot those flames at me. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't interrupt when someone is speaking?" Scanning the air she quickly found a large blue dragon with massive red wings, floating several meters away. On the back of the massive dragon sat a man in a dark red uniform. A large H embroidered on the uniform. The uniform was quite like her own. A rather unremarkable uniform with a diagonal line running across the torso. Black cargo pants and black boots finished the uniform. He wore a face visor with an H on the right side of the guard. His eyes had a menacing glint in them that promised pain and misery. When he spoke it was a deep voice that was full of malice.

"Heh, I don't think so. We tell our children stories about you, the great she devil of Kanto, The Red Shadow. I will take great pleasure killing you." His eyes glazed over the tiniest bit when he said that.

"Hahaha, you think that you can beat me with that overgrown lizard you call a dragon? Oh you are too funny." Beads of sweats slowly tricked down her forehead. The large dragon was one of the most powerful pokemon that Hoenn could offer.

"What, you dare insult My Salamence? He will rend you limb from limb, There won't be enough left of you to call a human when he's done. Do it Salamence!" Shouting at the dragon that he was riding he dug a his heels into the side.

"Do it fast Aero, we don't have time to waste," standing up she dived off her Pigoet towards, the water. At the same time her Pigeot had started moving faster than the human eye could follow, the Salamence could only just keep up. but with his trainer unable to comprehend what was happening he took the full brunt of a powerful quick attack that was faster than most Extreme speeds could ever hope to be. Using her powerful wing she blew up a powerful gust that cased the water to to be split down sever meters down. Following that up with another powerful tackle she blew the duo down into the fissure of water that had appeared and followed it up with sickles that cut the very air in two leaving deep and heavy gashes across the two. Dropping the two down in the abyss that she opened up. Turning she very nearly broke the sound barrier again as she speed across the water to catch her trainer that was mere inches from the water's edge. "Hmm your getting a little dull there Aero, that was almost too close this time, thought I was going to have to break the water there." In her hand there was a long black Katana that she hid on her back under her clothes. "Hoot", the proud bird merely replied, hovering inches above the water.

"Oh you're too fast? That would never have to happen you say? Haha right. Well we need to get back to the base as soon as we can there is something going on and we need to find out."

Nodding it's massive head they started speeding towards the land quickly, a loud crack was the only thing that left any indicator that they were even there.

"Cheif?! chief? Hey are you ok? Cheif!?"

A powerful boom broke the speakers, hurting the ears of all within the earshot.

"Well at least her Aero is still okay. I'm sure she won't let our boss down. Well then lets start back to the base, we've got a long way to go."

Nearly 50 miles away from the base they knew that they had a long way to go, "Alright I want my air riders catching the wind, land riders we've got a lot of ground to cover as fast as we can. Tell the divers to take the seas under control. Prep up your team leaders, Anderson make sure that my ride is ready to move, I need to send a message to the base. We ride in thirty minutes, LETS MOVE PEOPLE!"

Throwing his arm, he turned on his heel and left in a very dynamic motion, his spiky orange red hair swaying in the air. Moving towards the main tent, a mockery of the word, a small tent that was like every other tent that they had, a ploy to distract enemies if they were to ever penetrate the formation. Glancing around the room he found a small laptop that they used for quick communication. Fiddling around with it he made a video call to the headquarters. It rang twice before an middle aged looking man appeared on the screen. "Oak here." He replied to the small device that he held.

"Oak this is Lance, we just lost word with Delia. She was about 300 miles at sea when we last heard from her. We had just reported what our divers were telling us about the reef, when it suddenly cut off. We're heading back but we need to prep the battle teams and send word to the Plateau, and to Fuschia city. Were in the dark here, is there anything on the long range scanners?" he asked Oak.

"Hmm... Oh, Shit. That is not good...Which way did Delia go?"

"She went towards the seafoam islands. She thought that if there was going to be a scuffle they would be hiding in the large islands in that direction. She was going to go in a diamond formation heading to the seafoam islands then the sevii island finally going around 500 miles towards Hoenn, then head back to Pallet."

"Dammit, bad luck that was. She went the wrong way, about 100 miles off the western coast we have multiple ships coming in. They'll be within the hour. They are on the far edge of the scanners. How far away was she last you knew?"

"About an hour in."

"This is not good. She might not make it in time."

"We have to try. I'm abandoning the camp, We are on our way now." Giving a curt nod to the man, he cut off the communication and took the small computer with him. Grabbing a large bag he stuffed it into it and grabbed all the documents that were strewn around the room. Coming out of the tent he made many people look towards him. "Change of plans people, we leave now! We have invaders coming in from the west coast and we have a lot of ground to cover, we may not get there in time. If you have the harnesses on use them otherwise we go bareback. Prepare now!"

With a massive flash of light multiple pokemon came out of every trainer in the vicinity. "We leave everything that isn't crucial, saddle up boys and girls we have a bumpy ride ahead of us. " Getting on his Dragonite he took to the skies and started the long ride back to Pallet.

"Faster Aero we don't have much time left. I can feel it." Even going mach 1 it still wasn't enough. Although her long range radio was lost to the water the short range piece that she wore on her ear suddenly sprang to life. It was mass chaos. The invaders had gotten there faster than she could have predicted, they sent out scouters ahead of the ships. There was a few elite solider that the Hoenn army had sent out to interfere The Guards preparations. Fire were raging everywhere as she saw powerful fire pokemon spraying fire and death everywhere. Gritting her teeth she yelled out, "Fury I call to you." Throwing the ball into the air a large serpent like pokemon came flying out. "Fury, I need your help. These foreigners think they can just stroll into out city and nothing will happen, teach those fire types why you're the king of the seas." The large Gyardos roared and let lose a powerful torrent of water at the closest fire type extinguishing the flames that were around it and knocking the pokemon out. Reading herself tensed as she passed a large building, jumping off the bird she landed on the building yellling her orders to the large bird. "Circle the area, clear the skies, watch for my hand signals." Using a large carabiner, she hooked onto the railing and started grappling down the building muttering to herself. "Of all the days to be attacked it just had to be today, couldn't be tomorrow or yesterday. But it just had to be today." Seeing a large shadow on the widow she quickly ran to the side. "Stupid invaders, couldn't a nice storm have kept them a few hours at least? I could have gone home in just a few hours and celebrated his birthday" Seeing that she still had more than half of the building left to scale down she let out a great groan, she stopped and turned her body around, facing the ground she started running down the side of the building. Being able to see the ground she saw lot of powerful Pokemon moving everywhere both from her Guardians, and the invaders. Seeing that key points in the city were being overtaken she started making plans to defend those points.

When the city had been created, the original builders of the town knew that the port town would be constantly attacked by either wild and powerful Pokemon or a band of trainers that would want to try and take the town. The builders being very cleaver people made the whole town feed into a large central area where there is a choke point that the guardians would be able to defend much easier. At least that was the general idea, she only hoped that it would be enough to save the town.


End file.
